falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Daniel
* Characters: ** Daniel Bird, Vice-President of the Enclave in Fallout 2. ** Daniel Agincourt, a Project Purity engineer in Fallout 3. *** ProjectPurityDanielAgincourt.txt, dialogue for Daniel Agincourt in Fallout 3. ** Daniel Littlehorn, the enigmatic head of Littlehorn and Associates in Fallout 3. *** DanielLittlehorn.txt, dialogue for Daniel Littlehorn in Fallout 3. ** Daniel Koster, an engineer for Vault 87, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Daniel (Fallout: New Vegas), one of the Fiends in Vault 3 in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Contreras, an NCR supply officer at Camp McCarran in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Wyand, a dead courier who worked for the Mojave Express in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel (mentioned), an NCR soldier that died near Camp Forlorn Hope, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Knevett, the Human Resources Manager at the REPCONN test site, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Raati, the headmaster of Vault 3 slaughtered by the Fiends, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel (Honest Hearts), a Mormon missionary in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. *** NVDLC02Daniel.txt, dialogue for Daniel in Honest Hearts *** Daniel's outfit, a set of clothing in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. ** Daniel Finch, a farmer at Finch farm in Fallout 4. *** DanielFinch.txt, dialogue for Daniel Finch in Fallout 4. ** Daniel Boone, a crazed hillbilly who believed he was the real world folk hero, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Daniel Cohen, a young member of the Free States, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Daniel Hornwright, the CEO of Hornwright Industrial headquarters before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Daniel Whitby, a resident of Harpers Ferry who became a ghoul, mentioned in Fallout 76 and its add-on Wastelanders. ** Daniel (Wastelanders), a settler who moved into the Anchor farm with his family in the Fallout 76 add-on Wastelanders. ** Daniel (Van Buren), one of the escaped Tibbets prisoners in Van Buren. *** Recover Daniel, a quest in Van Buren. *** Daniel's place, a building in New Canaan in Van Buren. * Real-life people: ** Daniel Jacobs, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist on Fallout 2. ** Daniel Levin, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a tester on Fallout 2 and as a writer and designer on Fallout Tactics. ** Daniel Dunham, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional programmer on Fallout 3. ** Daniel T. Lee, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a world artist on Fallout 3. ** Daniel Ross, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. *** Meet the Fallout 3 devs - Dan Ross, some of Daniel's posts from the Meet the Fallout 3 Devs threads on Bethesda forums. ** Daniel Alpert, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as a character artist on Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Teh, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as an additional programmer on Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Becker, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a level designer on Fallout 76. ** Daniel Boone, an American folk hero and pioneer, mentioned in Fallout 76 and its add-on Nuclear Winter. ** Daniel Burk, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Daniel Habig, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional user interface programmer on Fallout 76. ** Daniel Mata Mora, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Daniel Murray, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Daniel Taborda, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Daniel Smith, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a quality assurance tester on Fallout Tactics. ** Daniel Tamez, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Daniel Stanley, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a programmer on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Daniel Amthauer, a developer who worked at Behaviour Interactive as the technical lead programmer on Fallout Shelter. ** Daniel Rojas, a developer who worked at Behaviour Interactive as a quality assurance tester on Fallout Shelter. See also * Dan * Daniels de:Daniel pt-br:Daniel ru:Дэниэл uk:Деніел